The Abandoned Cherry Blossom
by asdfghjsdfghjhgfdsdfghjk
Summary: Winter. That is what is season it is in both their hearts, waiting for Spring, but how is that possible when neither of them want Spring? Or have they been waiting all this time? [SakuraXSasuke] [RR Please] [Flames welcome]
1. Unforgetable Memories

The Abandoned Cherry Blossom

By : Uchiha l Haruno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (unfortunately) but until I do (which will never happen) all I can do is write lame fan fictions! D

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Summery: After Sasuke leaves Konoha, what does Sakura do? What changes will take place? (Suck at summaries)

Note from Author: Well it's my first fanfic, and I know first fanfics always suck, but eh oh and tell me if I made any mistakes, I read it over but I probably missed a lot of mistakes. The first sentenceI got from my friend becauseI didn't know how to start.

'_Blah blah blah'_ -Thoughts

"Blab blah blah" -Speaking

(A/N:) – Author's note

Chapter One: Unforgettable Memories

Distant. Cold. Broken. Alone. Abandoned. Yes, abandoned is the right word to describe 16 year old Sakura Haruno. Sakura sat alone in a cherry blossom tree gazed up at the night sky, her emerald green eyes held sadness and maybe loneliness? The old Sakura was cheerful, kind, caring and had a smile that could light up a whole room. Those days unfortunately were gone, trapped within her the depths of her fragile heart and locked away, only one special person ever had access. That person however could no longer gain access to the fragile heart that belongs to the young Haruno.

Soon after HE left, she became the apprentice of the 5th hokage, Tsunade. Tsunade had proved to be an excellent teacher, she was known for her inhuman strength that even Orochimaru (A/N: That **is** his name isn't it? Oo) seemed to be afraid of. Sakura was one of Tsunade's best students; she had perfect chakra control didn't she? Tsunade said one day she may even surpass herself, seems like Sakura has a better chance of being hokage then Naruto, but Naruto had one thing Sakura seems to lack. A heart. She no longer laughed or even smile at her friends let alone to the village that she might on day become the hokage to. Sakura had become an excellent kounochi (A/N: is Shinobi for guys? Oo), she trained to become a medic-nin but Tsunade taught herTaijutus, Ninjutus and Genjutus as well as healing jutus. Ever since HE left Sakura, she vowed to become stronger and bring him back, she even managed to pass her Jounin test with flying colors, she's already at the ANBU level but she was too young to join, the age to join ANBU is 18. Thought she is hearing rumors about an exception, just this once.

"…Sasuke-kun…"

It was barely a whisper but the name seemed to subconsciously roll off her tongue. It was a habit, a habit she just seemed to have grown up with, one she wishes to lose. She no longer wanted to remember that name; she no longer wanted to speak it. Maybe she had just gotten too accustom to it. It was the name that she would use to greet him with everyday with joy in her heart and a special genuine smile reserved just for him. She smirked as she said her next few words.

"…I hate you…" When she was 12, she never dreamed she would say theses words to her precious Sasuke-kun, but now it seems like the perfect words to say to him.

Yes. Those were the right words she would say to Sasuke, if he was still here. Which he isn't. Maybe that was the reason she hated him, **because** he wasn't there, because he abandoned and betrayed Konoha, his friends and most importantly the person who loved him more then life itself, Sakura. That was years ago, when she was a weak crybaby twelve year old who watched as her teammates grew stronger. She always tried to reach them but they were always one step ahead (A/N: yes I know, it's actually MANY steps ahead but this sounds nicer!) two steps ahead, three steps, four steps…. That was how it was, they kept getting further, getting farther away, leavingtheir team matefurther and further behind.

It wasn't as if they left her behind on purpose, she just didn't have the determination she needed to be a strong kounochi. (A/N: That's what they are called right? > ) She was a fan girl is his eyes, nothing more then a weak, annoying fan girl who just happened to be on the same team as him. After he left, heart froze with a thick layer of ice and snow to top it all off, it seemed like spring would never come to the heart of Sakura Haruno. Maybe she didn't want spring or maybe she was waiting for spring ever since the sun (Sasuke XD) left her heart. (A/N: yes, I know that was the saddest comparing in the world but you got to understand that I a messed up person D)

Sakura started at the night sky one last time before gracefully jumping off the tree and started walking home. It had been 4 long years since the Uchiha prodigy left his hometown, Sakura still remembers the day he left, the day he gave up everything for power and revenge.

FLASHBACK (A/N: I'm not that sure what the actual script is but I have read enough fanfics to know...I hope)

Sasuke walked towards the gates of Konoha, knowing that it would be long time before he sees this village again, yet he kept walking with on thing on his mind. Revenge. As soon as he nears the gates, he sees a mess of pink _'Pink? Only one person I know has pink hair. Sakura.'_ His surmise was right, it was Sakura._ 'Oh no, what is she doing here?' _He voiced his question to her.

"What are you doing out so late? Are you out just for a stroll?"

"N-n-no Sasuke-kun, everyone who **leaves** Konoha has to take this route; it's the only way to the gates…."

Her reply was what he would expect from a genius like Sakura, yet it also brought pain to his heart. She must have found out somehow, but he expected nothing less from someone like her. Sasuke wanted to tell her he would be back, after he got his revenge, after he defeated his brother Itachi. He could not summon up the courage to do so, so he just kept walking, he walked right by her and he could sense her chakra was unstable. Soon after he walked past her he knew she was going to shedding tears. Tears for him.

"Go home; you shouldn't be out so late."

Silent tears began to fall from her emerald eyes "Why? Why don't you ever say anything to me? Why are you so cold to everyone? Why don't you ever tell me anything-" She was cut off but the Uchiha standing before her.

"Why should I tell you anything! Why should I tell **anyone** anything?" He stopped in his tracks. He knew the tear were not flowing freely form her eyes. "Stop bothering me, go home." Those words were hard to say, especially to someone who never lost faith in him and helped him even if he didn't want it. He was now telling her to go away, whatever Sasuke felt, Sakura felt a thousand times worse.

A sad smile appeared on her face. "You all ways act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun" she looked up at him back faced towards her "Do you remember? The day we became genin, you and I were at this exact spot. Remember you were angry at me, because I was scolding Naruto about being a show off and how he didn't have parents to scold him."

"I don't remember that" replied the Uchiha.

Sakura was at first shocked but then it was replaced by many more tears and a small laugh. (A/N: I think I mean chuckle but that word would ruin the moment.) "Of course, that was so long ago." She smiled and continued "but that was the day, you and I along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensai. We did many missions together, it was a lot of hard work and difficult but it was also fun." The tears stopped for a while.

The young Uchiha remained silent as he took in all she said.

"I know about your clan, but getting revenge won't make anyone happy. Not you. Nor me."

The Uchiha opened him mouth to speak" I know that" his reply was simple but it broke her heart knowing that he was willing to leave everything behind to do something that wouldn't make him happy. He continued.

"I am different from you and Naruto, I follow a different path. When all four of us were together I tried to believe that we shared the same bath and no one would take another route, but in the end my heart chose revenge. It's what keeps me going."

"Aren't you going to be alone by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me being alone is painful! I understand it now. I may have family and friends, but if you leave, for me, to me it the same as being alone!" A new flood of tear started.

"From this point, new paths will be start." The Uchiha said smoothly.

"I…I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, you won't regret it! Each day will be more enjoyable then the last! There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you Sasuke-kun! I'm begging you to stay! I can even help you with your revenge; there must be something I can do!" She prayed that he was at least listening to what she was offering. (A/N: HA! I can imagine that, after everything she says, he's like "Uh did you say something?" XD) "if that isn't possible, please take me with you…"

Sasuke thought about it, she would be too weak and only drag him down, making it harder to get his revenge sooner. He turned around, faced her and he has his famous Uchiha smirk on his face.

"After all this time, you really are annoying" he turned around and started to head for the gates again.

"Wait! If you leave, I-I-I'll scream and-" he suddenly reappeared behind her, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"…Sakura..." he wanted to tell her he would be back one day…for her. But the words he wanted to say he could only put into two words. "…Thank you…" and with thank he hit her pressure point on her neck (A/N: Or maybe it was her back XD). Before she fainted, she used the last of her strength she was able to say the name that would always be in her heart.

"…Sasuke…kun…"

END FLASHBACK

That memory still brought tears to her eyes _'NO! I mustn't cry, not for Sasuke. I've shed enough tears for him to last a life time!_' Then she he continued to walk home.

Well ok, this is the end of chapter 1

Wow…I used a lot of author's notes…to many I think, sorry about that. TBC…hopefully


	2. An Ordinary Day?

The Abandoned Cherry Blossom

By : Uchiha l Haruno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (unfortunately) but until I do (which will never happen) all I can do is write lame fan fictions!

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

'_Blah blah blah'_ -Thoughts

"Blab blah blah" -Speaking

(A/N:) – Author's note

Notes : Thanks to the people who review and/or read the story,I really Appreciated it. This chapter IS EXTREAMLY SHORT AND IM REALLY SORRY! **...REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY **

...Gomen

Chapter 2: An Ordinary Day

Empty. That was the right word to describe the house that Sakura Haruno lived in.She woke up to the sound of her own house's emptiness, this was what she woke up to each morning ever since her parents died. She looked at the poster she has next to her bed. _'Live a life of love, eh? What garbage…'_ She stared at her room; it was black, blue and more black. Not much in the room, her bed, a table and a closet. The most interesting thing was her table; on the table was a picture frame. It was a picture of Team 7 when they were still genin.

Sakura stood in the middle with a smile of pure happiness on her face; Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other while their sensei had a smile full of pride his students. _'That's in the past now, I'm stronger. I will prove to him that I can be strong' _Anger and hatred burned in her eyes, she was tired of being weak and defenseless, and she wanted to prove not only to Sasuke and Naruto but all of Konoha that she was a strong kounoichi.

She got out of bed and got dressed, no longer wearing her simple red Chinese dress and shorts. She now wore a pair of black cargo pants that were nice and baggy; Sakura wasn't the kind of person who would show off her body to others. Her top was a black tank top with the fish net long sleeve under it and to finish off her ensemble, she wore a black cabbie on top her silky pink hair. (A/N…that looks so cool! I know you guys probably are like "What the hell is this author thinking!" and thinks it looks messed…but …eh maybe I'll draw how I imagine it and upload it…)

She did her daily morning routines and then headed out to train. It's about all she does. Train. Train. Train. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to prove toherself, and most importantly she wanted to prove to Sasuke that she was as strong as he is, maybe stronger. Sakura walked down the street towards the hokage's tower. Maybe she might even have a mission today so she could actually see how much she has improved and if it's enough.

As she entered the building, screaming could be heard from the Hokage's office.

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!" (That is what he calls her right? Correct me if I'm wrong. ) Echoed down the halls. "I WANT A MISSION! IM READY FOR ANYTHING YOU THROW AT ME! I CAN DO IT! BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura knew only one person could be that disrespectful towards the Hokage and that loud. Dead last. Fox boy. Dope. (As Sasuke use to call him.) The one, the only, Uzumaki Naruto. They had been on the same team together when they were genins, thought he was not at the same level as her. (Sakura is Jounin, soon ANBU while Naruto was still Chuunin.) Sakura still considered Naruto a close friend even if they were drifting apart the past few years. Naruto was always there to help and comfort her when ever she needed it most; she knew she could count on Naruto.

As Sakura neared the Hokage's office, she could hear it even louder then before "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE I CAN'T HANDLY THE MISSIONS YOU HAVE! I CAN DO ANYTHING 'CAUSE IM UZUMAKI NARUTO, FUTURE HOKAGE!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, typical Naruto, as she stood in front of the door. She reached out for the doorknob when it twisted and opened...

* * *

…uh a cliffy? …

Ya, well I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it's so short

I did this in kind of a rush and I don't think I did a very good job with this chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer!

Once again, I am VERY sorry! Gomen! T-T

BTW, I know I have many mistakes in this chapter, and it would be a huge favor if you pointed them out so I don't do them again.

JA!


	3. A New Mission

The Abandoned Cherry Blossom

By : Uchiha l Haruno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (unfortunately) but until I do (which will never happen) all I can do is write lame fan fictions! XD

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

'_Blah blah blah'_ -Thoughts

"Blab blah blah" -Speaking

(A/N:) – Author's note

Notes : …This has nothing to do with the fan fiction, but ANIME NORTH IS OPENING SOON! D

…Going to be there! So if anyone wants to yell at me and throw stuff at me, go ahead, but you'll NEVER find me! XD

…Ya, I'll stop now --

Chapter 3: A New Mission

_There are two things to aim at in life: first, to get what you want; and after that, to enjoy it. Only the wisest of mankind achieve the second._

_-Logan Pearsall Smith, Afterthoughts, 1931_

_Sakura rolled her eyes, typical Naruto, as she stood in front of the door. She reached out for the doorknob when it twisted and opened…_

It opened to reveal Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. Though Sakura wouldn't admit it, but she and Shizune were similar in many ways yet different as well. Shizune was like the old Sakura, cheerful and happy yet worries for the people she loves. She wanted to help people any way she could. She wasn't a combat fighting type of person; she didn't like to inflict damage but rather to heal the wounded.

Sakura use to be like that.

Sakura was always kind and happy, she always looked on the bright side rather then thinking of all the negative things. She use to have a quote that she strongly believed in "_The best way to cheer yourself up is to try to cheer somebody else up". _How she loved that quote, she thought of anyway possible to help and cheer up others. Most of the time it worked, but it didn't help the one person that truly mattered.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura always thought that was annoying, and still does. She gave a small nod to indicate that she heard him then entered the room.

"I knew I sensed you chakra, so I asked Shizune to open the door for you." She mumbled a small 'Thank you' to Shizune for opening the door. "Is there a reason you have come to see me?" questioned the Hokage.

Sakura gave a small nod. "I want a mission to test my abilities"

'_Wow, eight words in one sentence out of her, I think that's a record'_ She smirked; maybe her student was becoming more open. She always loved Sakura like the daughter she never had, and it really broke her heart seeing her like this. Tsunade tried everything to get Sakura more open and more social, yet all of them failed.

Sakura waited for Tsunade to tell her if she had a mission or not, but the slug tamer seemed to be swimming in a sea of old memories. Sakura cleared her throat which pulled Tsunade out of her walk down memory lane.

"Huh? Oha mission…let me check, is there any rank you had in mind?" questioned Tsunade.

Sakura nodded once again (A/N: Lots of nodding eh?) "S-Rank" Tsunade raised a brow in suspicion.

"S-Rank? I don't think you're ready for that yet, besides, you know that's only for ANBU, (A/N: it is isn't it?) but there seems to be a D-Rank her that seems to be perfect for you"

"Fine, I'll enjoy it." Even thought it dripped with sarcasm, she thought maybe it would be nice to have a break once in a while. She thought again about having a break _'Nah, I would rather have worms stuffed down my throat, but I came and asked for the mission, no backing down now' _(A/N: AHHHHH! WORMS! )

"D-Rank mission. To help a gardener replant new Cherry Blossom Trees that have fallen down recently, and move them to the picnic area in the Konoha Park.. I'm also going to assign Naruto to this mission with you." Tsunade looked at Naruto's crest fallen face. Naruto was hoping for a harder task then replanting trees, but he was with Sakura, which wasnt so bad even thoguht she didnt talk much.

"Naruto, every great ninja had to start small, you know what they say _'Dare to dream big but don't be afraid to start small' _

Naruto's face immediately lit up, but being the idiot that he is, he suddenly asked "Who's "they?" His face scrunched up in confusion, he started walking out of the office mumbling to himself "Maybe it's someone important, or famous, maybe it's the person who made up the quote…"

"NARTUO! Your mission starts at" she looked at the clock which read 10AM "1PM, so you better not be late!"

Down the hall Naruto could be heard in a distant voice "…yeah…got that…mission yeah…"Obviously still deep in thought.

Shizune sweat dropped at the boy's own stupidity _'well I guess that's what makes him so unique, and besides his determination and strength make up for his intelligence. That boy really will be successful in life and I know he will become Hokage someday' _

Tsunade gave a deep sigh, for she knew as well as anyone else that Naruto would be late for the mission. She looked up at her apprentice still standing before her desk.

"Is there any thing else you need Sakura?"

"No, nothing…" and walked out of the office with one thing on her mind. _'I wonder what she meant when she said this mission would be perfect for me…unless…she knew about…that time…NO! It isn't possible, she couldn't know!'_

As Sakura walked out, Tsunade smirked _'Sakura, you mission is going to bring back memories isn't it? I'm sorry, I hoping this will help you, and it hurts me to see you like this.'_ The smirk soon turned into a frown thinking of Sakura's reaction to the mission she would soon attend to. Horror replaced the hope she had felt just a few moments ago _'Oh god, what have I done…'_

Darn it! >

This chapter is also short!

I was going to write what they were talking bout but…eh…another cliffy? U

Yeah…well Sasuke is coming soon, probably not next chapter, but soon! I KNOW IT!

…Yes I'm being paranoid…


	4. Special Chapter : Lonely Childhood

The Abandoned Cherry Blossom

By: Uchiha l Haruno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (unfortunately)

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Summery: After Sasuke leaves Konoha, what does Sakura do? What changes will take place?

Note from Author: THANK YOU! Thank you, the ten people who reviewed and to the 850+ people who have read this fan fiction. I really love you people …so um, so celebrate this, I'm making a special chapter. This chapter doesn't really follow the storyline so far …so um enjoy!

**_Remember,_** special chapters will from now on be events (made up or real) from Sakura or Sasuke's childhood and how their childhoods are entwined.

**PLEASE HELP ME BY POINTING OUT ANY MISTAKES!**

'_Blah blah blah'_ -Thoughts

"Blab blah blah" -Speaking

(A/N :) – Author's note

* * *

Special Chapter 1: A Lonely Childhood

In the Haruno residence, a young girl at the age of five was clad with pink sleeveless top and pink capris with a few cherry blossom designs on the bottom. Over all, she was a very pretty girl with her pretty pink hair tied in to low pigtail that no longer silky or smooth but rather wild and tangled.

The most extraordinary thing however, about the girl is that she had the brightest most brilliant green eyes, her eyes were captivating and beautiful, but suddenly, in a flash they were dull and lifeless.

Her eyes shimmered in the few rays of light that shone form the window; she was currently sitting on her bed with a teddy bear practically suffocating in her arms. Thought she was pretty and kind, that didn't help her current situation.

She was alone.

Not physically alone, she always had Mr. Snookers (A/N: It's the teddy bear) but she was mentally alone. She had no one, he parents were never home, and she didn't have any friends because she was always teased about her big forehead.

Just thinking about that brought tears to her emerald orbs.

"This isn't fair is it Mr. Snookers?" She always thought of her teddy bear as her very best friend, someone she could talk to when she was alone and needed someone. "No one likes me, not even mommy or daddy, they don't love me!"

She started sobbing uncontrollably, soon after many tears and wails; she decided maybe fresh air is what she needed. She jumped off her bed and went to the washroom to wash face. Just as she was about to leave the house she suddenly remembered.

"Oh no! Mr. snookers! I can't leave you behind!" She went everywhere with Mr. Snookers. She went to the park with him; she took him to all the festivals and other places she would go.

She ran upstairs to her bedroom and hugged Mrs. Snookers "I'll never forget you, you're my best friend!"

The she happily ran out the door with her beloved teddy in her arms.

Sakura was use to taking walks with her bear; she couldn't just stay at home while her parents gone. She had to so something.

So she took walks.

Her favorite place to go would be the Konoha Park. There was everything there, swings, sand box, a play ground, picnic tables and everything a park would have.

One of her favorite in the park was the cherry blossom forest. An entire forest with only cherry trees, this pace was special, to Sakura, and especially her parents. The cherry blossom forest was where their parents first met and where her father proposed to her mother.

* * *

When Sakura was younger, she use to look at the other children and notice that non of them had pink hair like hers. They always had blond, black, blue, purple and many other colors but just never pink not even her mother or father had pink hair.

One day she asked her mother why her hair was so unique, this was her mother's reply.

"Sakura, you hair is unique and special because it represents my lover and you father's love for each other." Sakura seemed quiet confused with her answer.

"Your father and I met in the cherry blossom forest and that is where he proposed to me, that place is special and when you were born we noticed you pink hair and it reminded us of the place were we first met. You hair and name is a symbol of the undying love between your father and I.

Sakura now understood.

She felt very responsible; she was the reminder of their love for each other.

* * *

Sakura didn't feel like burring Mr. Snookers in the sand, pushing him on the swings or sliding down the slide with him today. She just wanted to spend some quiet time with her best friend. Even thought her teddy was always there for her, she missed her parents, they weren't around very often and even though she cherished and loved her parents very much, she just wished they would be home more often.

She thought going to the cherry blossom forest would make her feel better. She made her way to the forest and she was so happy that she didn't notice that some kids were pointing and snickering at her.

As she climbed in the tree that her father proposed to her mother, she felt like they were really there, watching her and protecting her. Sakura watched the cherry blossoms drifted gracefully toward the ground, to her it looked like little pink fairies dancing towards the ground. She thought it was very pretty and watched them until she started to doze off hugging Mr. Snookers.

* * *

She dreamed that she was standing in a field of roses, she suddenly saw her parents at the end of the field waving and smiling at her. Sakura could feel the tears form in her eyes. _'They came back, they came back for me'_ Sakura started running towards her parents but due to the roses and thorns on the ground, it made it quite hard to run. The thorns scratched and pricked her legs but she didn't care, as long as she got to her parents

She suddenly feel and looked at her legs, they were bleeding and scratched that as she touched her raw flesh it stung and she struggled to get up and get to her parents before they left, again. What Sakura saw next horrified her, not only were her parents getting farther an farther away but they was someone there…with crimson eyes.

She wanted to tell them to move out of the way, but as she tried to call out she couldn't find her voice, she lost her voice. All she could do was watch as the dark figure approach her unsuspecting parents until, they were slaughtered before her eyes.

Her parents were dead.

* * *

Sakura sat up with a jolt. She must have dozed off for to long. She made sure that no one was watching her or no one saw her wake with a start. After checking she wasn't being watched, she looked around for Mr. Snookers, he wasn't there…her best friend wasn't there.

Her best friend had been bear-napped.

Sakura looked frantically around for her bear but he was no where to be found, she ever climbed down the tree to check if he fell off, but he wasn't there. Sakura really didn't know what to do now, he best friend was gone and she didn't know how to find him.

One thing came to mind.

Cry.

So Sakura collapsed on the ground and began to cry, she cried because her friend was missing, she cried because she didn't have any real friends, she cried because her parents didn't seem to love her, she cried because she felt sorry for herself.

Soon the kids that were laughing at saw a chance to make her feel even worse. When they were right in front of her, they loomed over her and Sakura felt very small compared to the big bullies that were in front of her.

"Aw, little girl, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Don't cry, people will hate you even more if you do"

"What a crybaby!"

"Stop crying you big baby!" this just make Sakura sob even harder.

"HE SAID STOP CRYING!" said the biggest one, with that he kicked her on the back making her fall forward and scraping her elbows and she bit her lip in the process. Sakura couldn't focus her eyes properly; she could taste the blood in her mouth.

"Look at her, she's such a freak! Pink hair, green eyes, and look at the size of her forehead!"

"What a huge forehead!"

"You forehead freak!"

"It makes you look even more like a freak!"

"You belong in the freak show at the circus!"

"Your parents must hate you!"

Sakura always knew she had a big forehead and she wasn't proud of it. She was use to being teased about it but never to this extent.

Sakura couldn't take it any more, she wanted to tell then that her hair was a symbol of her parents love and she had parents that loved her deeply, but why weren't they ever at home? She started to question if her parents really did love her. _'Do they really love me? Or maybe they aren't home all the time because they are avoiding me?'_

Sakura's world shattered at that moment, she started doubting everything thing she ever believed and knew. Was her whole life full of lies? Was her life a lie?

Sakura summoned her courage and asked.

"H-h-have you seen my t-teddy?"

"Oh, well guys I think we've found out why she's so sad, she wants her teddy."

"Why didn't you say so? We know where it is don't we?"

"Of course" the bullies replied.

One of them suddenly pulled Mr. Snooker from behind his back and dangled it above her head just out of her reach. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Sakura's face lit up when she saw her best friend, so he was in one piece and that's what mattered, for now. "Y-yes, that's what I'm looking for. C-can I please have him b-back please?"

"NO! You may not have your bear back! We're going to keep him!" And with that they ran of with her best friend still in her clutches.

Sakura stood there in shock, before suddenly coming back to her senses and running after them. She tripped over a pebble on the pavement and all she could do was watch as her precious teddy got farther and farther away.

Sakura couldn't believe it, her best friend was gone, never to be seen again. Sakura, for the second time that day, collapsed onto the ground and sobbed uncontrollably. She kept crying until she saw someone else come up to her. _'Another bully? Oh no, not again' _She squeezed her eyes shut ready for the impact.

Only to find that it was a girl and she looked way friendlier then the bullies. Sakura was looking at the most beautiful girl she's ever seen, she had beautiful silky blond hair with a green clip that help her hair away from her face. She has the most dazzling blue eyes full of innocence and curiosity unlike Sakura's which were full of hurt and pain.

"What's you name? My name is Yamanaka Ino"

Sakura stared in disbelief, was this girl being…friendly and nice to her? This has never happened to her, compared to Ino, Sakura felt little and ugly.

"My name is Haruno Sakura" Sakura could barely hear herself and didn't expect Ino to hear her either.

"Speak up, you have to be louder if you want people to hear you"

Sakura took a breath of air. "MY NAME IS HARUNO SAKURA!" Sakura couldn't believe herself, she yelled…at the first person who's ever been nice to her, now she was going to get it. What Ino said next was totally unexpected.

"That's better, you got to stand up for yourself, remember that." Sakura gave her a small nod. "Well now that we know who we are, why are you crying?"

"People t-tease me because of my big f-forehead."

"Oh, I see, so you hide it with your bangs." Ino poked her forehead "You shouldn't hide it like that, you look like a creepy ghost" Sakura gave a small whimper.

Seeing how the joke actually offended the girl Ino said. "How about this? Come back here tomorrow and I'll give you something nice." Then Ino started walking away. Sakura just sat there, dumbfound, did she just make a new friend?

* * *

Itachi couldn't take him father's lectures about being a great shinobi anymore; it was always the same thing. _'To be a great shinobi, you need to train, train and train some more. Without that you can never improve. It's like he was brainwashing me._

He then went to the park to take a walk and just clear him mind. Itachi always took walks in the park because of all the children and joy in the air, he could sense it and it make him feel relaxed and clam. One child he noticed was always alone with just a teddy bear for company, thought he has never spoken to the child, he knew she was unique.

He could tell just by the way she looked, shimmering pink and brilliant emerald green eyes? Yup, she was a special one. Every time he took walks through the park, he would always see her by herself by the same box burying her bear in a pile of sand or on the swings with the bear in her lap. She was never seen without the bear and the bear was never seen without her.

Today however he did not see the girl, that was quite odd but he thought. _'There's a first for everything isn't there?' _Then he saw a group of kids digging vigorously in the sand box, he had nothing better to do so he decided to see what they were doing.

As he approached, he saw that they were burying a…bear? _'Doesn't that bear belong to the pink haired girl? Why do they have it?' _

"Hey, what are a bunch of you big, grown up kids doing with a baby toy like a teddy bear?"

"…Uh…um…we found it, so we wanted to bury it…so we can make a treasure hunt…yeah…"

"Well, I happen to know who it belongs to so can I have it?" The boys handed him the bear and Itachi gave them one of his coldest glares and they ran off before he bout mumble a 'thank you.'

'_Well that was easy. Now the hard part, finding that girl' _The girl seemed to be about Sasuke's age so maybe Sasuke could give it to her, he would ask him later but for now enjoy his stroll through the park. People gave him weird looks thought.

"Isn't that THE Uchiha Itachi?"

"I think it is"

"Why is he caring a teddy bear?"

"Maybe it's a new weapon! If Itachi has one, I want one!"

Some people even murmured in agreement and ran off to get bears of their own. _'Great, I started a new trend, well it isn't my fault thought. I'm not the crazy one thinking you can attack an enemy with a teddy bear' _

As Itachi entered the Uchiha mansion, he could hear Sasuke' cry of "NEE-CHAAAAN" (A/N : is it that for older brother? )

"Oi, no need to scream Sasuke"

"Itachi! You're home! Now we can train!" Sasuke said with a determined expression on his face. Itachi couldn't help but twitch. _'Seems like father's brainwashing worked on this one.'_

"Maybe later, I want to ask, have you ever seen a girl with pink hair and green eyes? I've found something of hers but I didn't see her at the park." Sasuke racked his memory thinking of someone that matched that description and only one came to mind.

"Do you mean Sakura? She always plays at the park by herself and doesn't seem to have nay friends." Itachi gave a nod. "Give it to her next time you go to Konoha Park."

"Hai nee-chan!" Pure admiration shone for his brother. _'Nee-chan is such a nice person as well as a great shinobi; I want to grow up to be just like him!'

* * *

_

It has been a few weeks since Sakura met Ino and lost Mr. Snookers, ever since that day Sakura and Ino have been playing together and doing what friends would do, but she still missed her precious bear. Ino gave her a ribbon to tie up her hair so she wouldn't be teased because the more you hide it the more people notice it.

Ino was sick today so she couldn't play with Sakura, which was okay in Sakura's opinion; she could have some time to play by herself. She was by the sand box wondering what those bullies did to Mr. Snookers but was interrupted form her thoughts by a light tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but does this belong to you?"

Sakura turned around and came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke, the son of one of Konoha's greatest clans. Sakura blushed, THE great Uchiha was talking to a nobody like her, and she would have never guessed what he was holding in his hand either.

It was Mr. Snookers.

Sakura squealed in delight. (A/N: Which kind of freaked out Sasuke) Her best friend was back, he was back in her arms.

"T-thank y-you Sasuke-kun"

"You know my name but I don't know yours"

Sakura remembered what Ino said about being confident so she took a deep breath and tried not to stutter. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Well it was nice meeting you Sakura-chan! Bye!" Then he ran back to his brother who was watching the whole scene, and smirked _'I know fore sure she's going to have an interesting life.'_

A few minutes later Ino came running towards her. "GUESS WHAT FORHEAD! (A/N: Sakura only let Ino call her that and she knows she doesn't mean it.) I'M NOT SICK ANY MORE! I CAN COME PLAY WITH YOU NOW!"

"G-guess what Ino, I h-have someone I like now."

"And who would that be Sakura-chan?"

"S-sasuke Uchiha"

It wasn't until a few months later that Sakura found out Ino also like Sasuke Uchiha along with all of the female population of Konoha.

* * *

Uh…yeah I know I changed a few parts and stuff, so remember next chapter we continue with Sakura's mission.

RR please

Ja!


	5. Surprise

The Abandoned Cherry Blossom

By: Uchiha l Haruno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (unfortunately)

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Summery: After Sasuke leaves Konoha, what does Sakura do? What changes will take place?

Note from Author: SORRY! Thank you **XyoushaX**for pointing out that nee-chan meant big sister and it's supposed to be nii-chan.

I realize that I just made Sasuke call Itachi a girl! XD

By the way…ANIME NORTH WAS AWSOME! I met my idol! I even got her autograph! –Squeal-

…OMG! I wanted a Bun Bun Plush…but I had to wait until midnight to get it and I wasn't planning on staying there that late! Bun Bun Plush…-sob-

Uh…yeah well, enjoy!

'_Blah blah blah'_ -Thoughts

"Blab blah blah" –Speaking

_Blah blah blah_ - Song

(A/N :) – Author's note

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprise

Late. Yes, Naruto was late, no surprise there. _'Naruto…I bet he's still thinking about that quote.' _

Elsewhere

"Maybe Tsunade made it up or the first Hokage…" Naruto was still struggling to understand who 'they' was.

Back to Sakura

Sakura let out a painful sigh; she was starting to get ticked. _'When he gets here, I'll make sure I punch him square in the face...'_ She silently plotted the revenge she would inflict upon Naruto for being late; as her mind wandered she didn't notice a familiar chakra. Her mind was brought back to reality by a small 'poof.'

"Yo."

'_No one else in all of Konoha greets people like that, the one, the only…Hatake Kakashi. Why does he have to be so…weird, so different from all the other teachers? Of all the different teachers I could have gotten, I just had to get the most perverted and tardiest of them all. I just wonder how he even got to where he is now with those characteristics. _Sakura knew that technically Kakashi wasn't her sensei anymore but it was an old habit. Though she didn't realize it, Kakashi was going to tell her something very important today.

"Yo, Sakura."

Sakura looked up and green eyes locked with the dark eyes of her former sensei. She mumbled a small 'hi' and then continued plotting her revenge. She may have been plotting, but she did notice that Kakashi walk up to her and she could tell he was thinking of what to say next.

"Sakura…um...well you see…the thing is…uh…"

Sakura turned her gaze upon the perverted old man. _'What's he trying to say? Just say it!_'

"I need to tell you something…well, the thing is…um…how to explain it…well ya, I'll just tell you what happened."

FLASHBACK

Kakashi stood outside the hokage's office, wondering why she summoned him to her office. Kakashi knocked on the door and heard a shaken voice answer.

"C-come in"

He swung the door open only to find a very stunned Tsunade seated behind her desk holding was seemed to be a yellow file, it looked very old and well, worn out. He may have been mistaken but it looked a bit burn on the edges.

"Did you call me?"

"Of course I did! You wouldn't be here if I didn't!"

Kakashi was rather taken back by Tsunade's sudden out burst but remained calm and collected.

"…Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just the whole stress and lack of sleep, and to top it all off, I've found out something that adds to the stress." Tsunade held up the file. "This is why I called you here."

Kakashi raised a suspicious brow. _'She called me here because of a file! She distracted me from my important reading!'_

"I gave Sakura a mission that I thought would help her be more open and face her own fears, so she could finally get over the **Uchiha.**" Tsunade spat at his name. '_How dare he make my student so helpless in life? He doesn't deserve the love of my student, he doesn't know what he has left behind, never appreciated it…' _Tsunade kept cursing the prodigy until she was brought back to her senses by a cough from the jounin.

"…Ah well yes, I've hear from Naruto and Shikamaru that she use to be best friends with Ino Yamanaka until they found out that they both liked Sasuke. That was when their friendship ended. They both met at the park and that is where Sakura first met Sasuke, I thought sending her there to face the haunting memory of the Uchiha would help her, but…"

Tsunade gave a shudder and began again. "You know how Sakura is with her inhuman strength, she may even surpass me one day…and well I couldn't help but think about what she would do to me for sending her back to that place."

Kakashi gave an understanding nod.

"I later then looked up on her file to check how much damage she could really do to me (A/N: Not sure how that works but I didn't know what else to put ) and I found this." She handed him the file, Kakashi picked it up delicately and opened the frail file.

Kakashi skimmed thought it until he found what he was suppose to read, he read it the first time and couldn't believe it, maybe it was wrong, yes that's it. So he read it again at least four times but alas, he was not mistaken, what was on there was indeed what he was shocked by.

Kakashi was lost for words. "Y-ou mean…Sakura…"

Tsunade gave a quick nod. "Yes, Sakura has an advanced bloodline."

* * *

I guess a cliffy? Well yeah… 

I need help from you wonderful reviewers and readers; does anyone have a bloodline suggestion? Here are the guidelines (it's only number 3 that has to be followed.)

1) Haruno clan related (Something to do with her life, hair, eyes, personality or a curse of some kind.)

2) Have a basic move/jutus and an advance move/jutus.

3) Nothing perverted XD

4) Control over element? Animal? Or like the Sharingan or …the other thing, can't remember name.

I await for your review(s)!


	6. Understanding

The Abandoned Cherry Blossom

By: Uchiha l Haruno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (unfortunately)

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Summery: After Sasuke leaves Konoha, what does Sakura do? What changes will take place?

Note from Author: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Wow, seventeen reviews! Love you!

Evilteddybear -LOL! Your review made me laugh, rabid squirrel! You made me feel special! XD

Ravenrogue19, Sakura-Sasuke-27, SasuSaku453 and evilteddybear –Thanks for telling me what a beta reader is!

JusticeDream, Anono Miss, Daughter of water, SasuSaku453, Animerocks101 and Violet130 – Thanks for bothering, spending your time to think of Bloodline ideas!

**And readers remember Sakura's file looked slightly burnt on the edges? Remember that! It's significant and goes along with what happens in later chapters.**

Uh…yeah well, enjoy!

'_Blah blah blah'_ -Thoughts

"Blah blah blah" –Speaking

'**Blah blah blah'** – Inner Sakura

(A/N :) – Author's note

* * *

Chapter 4: Understanding

Power.

That was the only word going through Sakura's mind_. 'I have an advanced bloodline… Imagine the power I can command at my fingertips! If my bloodline is as strong as the Sharingan or the Byakugan...'_ Sakura pondered the ideaof having an advanced bloodline.

Kakashi stared at his student; she seemed to be lost in her own mind. Kakashi gave a painful sigh; his only female student has changed and matured so much, especially after her parents' death. Maybe that was what triggered her transformation, she has matured faster then any other student Kakashi has ever seen, Naruto for example…hasn't matured one bit. Probably never will.

"Kakashi- sensei, describe my bloodline."

He knew it was coming, she would ask his to tell her everything about her bloodline, this would be awkward and slightly difficult.

"Well, your bloodline is uh…you understand the Sharingan? How it can copy opponent's jutus? Well yours is similar, not only can it copy jutus, your clan also has jutus that are just for your bloodline." Kakashi looked deep into the eyes of his student. Emerald eyes filled with determination and anger. He knew the tragic story of her parent's death ;( A/N: Coming soon) he also understood what it felt like to lose some one precious. The pain is beyond anything anyone can imagine; they always say that emotional pain is a thousand times more painful then physical pain.

Kakashi knew that this was a lot for Sakura to bare, first she loses Sasuke, then her parents, those were the most important people in her life. Sakura even blamed herself for the loses and all he could do was watch as his student drift farther and farther from the rest of them.

He began again. "Tomaster these jutus, you must first be able to activate your bloodline, be able to fully control it. From what I understand your bloodline has something to do with an inner spirit…"

Sakura went stiff, she eyes wide, in shock. _'…An inner spirit…'_

'**Some one callin' me?'**

'…_you're my…inner spirit!'_

'**The one and only!' **

'…_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!'_

'**Whoa, calm down. You never asked, and so what if I'm your inner spirit?'**

She couldn't believe it, her ticket to ultimate power; was inside her and well apparently she has been talking to it her whole life. That's quite a let down.

"…And that is how your jutus works!" Finished Kakashi, you could tell he was relived to have finally finished explaining the whole thing; he never wanted to repeat it EVER again.

Sakura almost fell over. Almost. She missed it! The whole explanation! She missed it because she was…talking to herself. Wow…irony.

"Sakura, got that? I hope you do well in your training!" Without hesitation, he disappeared in with a small 'poof.'

Sakura thought about her current situation

'_Now what? He just left, now I'm stuck with my "inner spirit." My one way ticket to power and I don't know how to control it!'_

'**What do you mean you don't know how to control me? Well now that you think about it, during the Chuunin exams, You didn't help me at ALL, you could have told me to do something but you didnt. Thatw as when I too matters into my own hands.**

'_Thanks for rubbing it in. What do I do with you now? I wanted to train but I guess I have to ask Kakashi to explain it again.'_

'**Why ask the old pervert to tell you? The expert is right here.'**

'_You knew about the jutus and bloodline?Why didn't you ever tell me! '_

'**Do you seriously NOT listen? You never asked!'**

Sakura couldn't help but be frustrated with her Inner spirit.

'_I hate you, y'know…'_

'**I love you too.'**

She certainly did have a spunky attitude; maybe this wouldn't be so bad, having a voice in the back of your head, constantly nagging you or mixing your words around, reading your mind…

On second thought, this would be hell on earth.

* * *

…This is pretty short, I think this is my shortest chapter. 

Sorry about that.

Gomen!

I swear the next chapter will be longer!

Sasuke will come soon!

Maybe next chapter will be how Sasuke is at Orochimaru's…maybe.

Well…JA!


	7. Special Chapter : Brotherhood

The Abandoned Cherry Blossom

By: Uchiha l Haruno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (unfortunately)

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Summery: After Sasuke leaves Konoha, what does Sakura do? What changes will take place? How is Sasuke?

Note from Author: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

**PLEASE READ! This will only take a few seconds.**

**Sorry **

**There has been some confusion with Sakura's bloodline.**

**Basically, her bloodline is similar to the Sharingan, not only that but it also has jutsu that can be used along with the bloodline. Like Neji's gentle fist I think (I think it's called that.) So when Kakashi was explaining her bloodline to her, she was talking to her inner spirit, she kind of spaced out and missed everything.**

**The point is that Sakura is going to figure out how to use and understand her bloodline without any help, just to prove how great she is. Sorry if I didn't explain it well.**

**Email me if you still don't get it basically, the only thing confirmed about Sakura's bloodline is that it can copy jutsu and her bloodline has something to do with Inner Sakura, who in this story is referred to "Sakura's Inner spirit." **

**There's still time to send in bloodline suggestions! Now, it just has to involve "Inner Sakura."**

**Violet130**: Gomen! I forgot to mention that you gave me the Inner Sakura idea, so…I did not think up the idea of Inner Sakura connected to Sakura's bloodline, Violet130 did.

I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! I don't know what should happen next in this fanfic, which is whyI desided to wrhite another Special chapter, please send in sujestions or anything that might help.

Uh…yeah well, enjoy!

'_Blah blah blah'_ -Thoughts

"Blah blah blah" –Speaking

'**Blah blah blah'** – Inner Sakura

**WOOT! 5720 hits and 49 reviews! Love you guys!

* * *

**

Special Chapter : Brotherhood

Uchiha Sasuke is:

A prodigy.

A Teme (Bastard).

The ice cube of Konoha.

Admired.

An avenger.

A son.

A brother.

See that list? Well, those words perfectly describe Sasuke Uchiha, Well maybe not the last one, Sasuke said he had no brother. Is that true?

Would you like to hear what happened?

"…"

I knew you would, so let's begin.

* * *

Ah yes, well it started when Uchiha Itachi was born, well maybe not that far back, but that event was still pretty important, I guess I'll tell you anyways.

Itachi Uchiha was born on June 9th, a crisp spring day, a mother sat on a white hospital bed cooing her first born child, raven hair adorn his head, in his eyes reflected the face of his mother. The mother -Mikoto Uchiha, currently 22, Jounin level- couldn't be any happier, her first born child. It was a magical moment, the bonding between mother and son.

Her husband – Fugaku Uchiha currently twenty seven Jounin level- sat beside his wife watching as his son. _'I'm a father…'_ He couldn't help but smile, which mind you, is quite rare.

"Fugaku-chan!" How he hated that nickname but he tolerated it today, nothing could ruin his happiness. "Our son, isn't he handsome? He will grow up strong just like his father!" The boy giggled in his mother's arms, Mikoto couldn't help but hug the baby even tighter, "You are just so ARDORABLE!"

Fugaku took the baby away from the obsessed mother before their first child suffocated under the mother's grip. "NO! Don't take him away!" (She cried anime style.)

Fugaku merely stared at his wife; he knew she had as obsession with everything and anything cute, which really disturbed him…

"Ahem, well, don't you think we should give him a name?"

"I've been thinking about that and I think we should name him…Sakura- chaaaan!"

Fugaku stared at his wife. "You do realize that's a GIRL'S name? We have a SON not a GIRL."

"…Well I would like to have my SON back in my arms while you think of a name."

Eventually they named the young Uchiha 'Itachi,' the mystery of why they named their son 'weasel' remains a mystery to this day.

Through the years Fugaku put Itachi through vigorous training, he wanted Itachi to be a son worthy of Uchiha Fugaku. He constantly told Itachi one thing:

"Nothing matters other then training, training is what get you to be a top ninja, training is what makes you get acknowledged."

And he was.

At the age of seven, Itachi graduated form the academy.

At eight he activated the Sharingan.

When he was ten he became a Chuunin.

Thirteen, he became an ANBU captain.

Through the years Itachi could rely on one and only one person, Hatake Kakashi. His best and only friend, they both understood what it was like to be prodigies, no matter what level of ninja you are, you are still an out cast. Your peers think that you think you're better then them, you can never have an intellectual conversation with them without making them feel stupid or offending them. This was the life of a prodigy.

Kakashi and Itachi seemed inseparable; they visited each other often even though they live in different areas of Konoha. They first met when they were on guard duty; Itachi was new to the whole thing while Kakashi knew the walls of Konoha better then back of his hands. Itachi eventually got lost and couldn't find the main entrance, which is when he saw Kakashi, sitting on the wall fast asleep.

Itachi picked up a rock and threw it right at Kakashi, he watched as Kakashi rolled off the wall and fell before his feet.

"Clumsy aren't you?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Shut up, someone threw a rock at me and woke me up, when I find out who that person is…wait, who the hell are you?"

"Uchiha Itachi, I'm the new Jounin for guard duty."

Kakashi looked at Itachi, up and down. "I heard about you, the Uchiha prodigy. I was kind of expecting someone more… impressive but looks can be deceiving can't they?"

Itachi merely stared at the silver haired Jounin. _'Looks can be deceiving? Who is this guy?' _

"Well, I'm looking for the main gates, I can't seem to find them, are they protected with some kind ofjutsu?"

"…You sure you're Uchiha Itachi, the _prodigy_?"

"Last time I checked, why?"

"The main gates are right in front of you." Kakashi pointed to the wall in front if them. "Some prodigy you are."

Itachi felt his anger rise to boiling point, how dare this…this kid insult him!

"Midget." (1)

Kakashi ears perked up, "What…did you call me?"

"You heard me; I'm calling you a midget!"

"I'm your elder! You should respect me!"

"You may be my elder but you're still shorter then me, what right do you have to tell me to be respectful? Didn't your father teach you to be polite and respectful?"

Suddenly a kunai was thrown in Itachi's direction, Itachi has lighting fast reflexes, but this kunai was thrown with such accuracy and speed, that it was quite difficult to dodge. It grazed his cheek.

"Don't _ever_ insult my father." (2) Kakashi gave Itachi a very dirty look, one that Itachi might not even match, if looks could kill, Itachi would already be six feet under.

"Whatever uh…"

"Hatake Kakashi"

"THE Hatake Kakashi, I've heard much about you, all your accomplishment, and…"

"…"

"…Well I imagined you much taller…"

"What did I tell you before? Looks can be deceiving." With that much said, Kakashi returned to his precious wall to get some more well needed sleep.

"Hn, strange kid…"

Soon after that, Kakashi and Itachi had both found out that they had a lot in common, the only thing that Kakashi couldn't get through to him though, was that their comrades are more important then the rules. No matter how many times Kakashi said 'Those who don't care about their comrades are worse than those who don't follow the rules.' Itachi still wouldn't understand.

Itachi has always believed nothing was more important then the rules and training, this whole comrade thing was entirely new to him.

When Itachi became ANBU captain, his younger brother was about seven years old, and had sucummed to his fathers brainwashing. His younger brother really did believe that if you trained constantly, you would become like his brother.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to send more time with his presious big brother, the problem was he was never home, and when he was, he did nothing but sleep.

Sasuke did nothing but train, from dawn to dusk, yup, Sasuke really needed a life.

One day, his brother came home with a teddy bear, well you don't see that everyday.He even asked if he knew who it belonged to, of all things to ask. In the end, he promised his brother that he would go to park and return it to whomever it belonged to. (3)

That was when he met Sakura, his first and only friend at that time. He met her everyday at the park, they played and sometimes she would even help him train. Sometimes he would even forget the time and would have played with her the whole day, Mikoto, Fugaku and even Itachi noticed a change in Sauske's personality, he seemed more happy with each passing day. One thing that Sasuke found really weird was that whenever he talked to her she would stutter and maybe sometimes even mumble, but she would be fine talking to other people.

As Sasuke headed home from the park one day, he saw his father at the main door to the Uchiha estate.

"Where have you been?"

"I was at the park…playing with Sakura-chan." Sasuke then looked up at his father and smiled.

"Don't play your little cute act with me, it may work for your mother but not me! You need to train! Why haven't you been training?"

"I-I well t-thought that I could take a break o-once in a while, father."

"Break? Don't you want to be successful like your brother! To be like that, you need to train and do nothing but train, that is what I have taught Itachi and that is what I will teach you!"

Fugaku grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him back into the house, it just so happened that Itachi was at home, he watched as his little brother was dragged off to the training grounds. He heard Fugaku yell at Sasuke about all his flaws and junk. It didn't concern Itachi. The he heard his father ask Sasuke:

"Sasuke, do you know what you can do? Do you know the limits of your abilities? Until you know this, you can't reach your highest potential."

'_Oh god, I don't even know the limits of my abilities, how would Sasuke?...Wait, I don't know my limits?...'_

Itachi slowly walked off deep in thought.

* * *

The next day, Itachi stood before his parents, they we lying in a pool of their own blood, body and soul soon cease to exist. With his few remaining breathes, Fugaku asked.

"Itachi…Why?"

"Father, you have always taught me, nothing matters more then training. If nothing more matters, that must mean family doesn't matter, which means _you_ don't matter."

Fugaku looked at his son, tears ready to spill, before he fell to the floor he said. "I'm…sorry my son." With that he hit the ground, it's a shame itachi didn't hear his dying words.

Just then, Sasuke choose to enter, one look at his dead parents and itachi standing looming over then was more then enough to explain what happened.

"Itachi…did you…"

"I did and I'm about to do more." Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke, he could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

"I will spare you, young _brother_."

Itachi was soon out the door and into the streets of the Uchiha estate. Sasuke could do nothing but watch as his brother killed his neighbors, relatives, ANBU's, everyone who tried to attack him, he killed.

"Itachi…why are you doing this? Mother, father…they're both gone…"

"Foolish young brother, why else do you think I would do this? I wanted to test my limits."

"Brother? Brother! A brother is someone I could look up to, but instead you murdered our parents! You are no brother of mine! I will never again think of you as my brother!" Sasuke poured all his rage into itachi, how could he, he killed their parents! The people who gave birth to them!

"Likewise."

* * *

After the massacure of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke would wonder the streets, some people would try to help him or offer him a home, all of which Sasuke declined. Sakura would some times see him alone at the park and apporuch him.

"S-sasuke-k-un, daijoubu?(4)" Sasuke would never answer her, no matter how many times she ask, but one can only stay quite of so long.

"Sasuke-kun, I-I know y-you're sad b-but you can s-stay-"

"I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH YOU! CAN'T YOUSEE I WANT TO BE ALONE? ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

Sasuke soon after regretted his words, Sakura look at her crush with hurt in he eyes, so he thought she was annoying…she couldn't take it, she did the only thing she could think of, she ran.

Sasuke watched as she ran farther and farther away, he wanted to chase after her, but what was he suppose to say? 'I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just that after Itachi murdered my clan and my parents I haven't been myself. I love you.'

Exactly, what was he suppose to say? So he walked out of the park into the streets of Konoha. The Hokage ordered Sasuke to be taken by a social woker and placed in an orphanage. Sasuke was eventually found by a Jounin with silver hair and taken to the social worker's office. The Jounin was to stay in the same room, just incase Sasuke was to run away or injure someone, kids are so unstable these days.

"Well hello, I'm Rin, I'm your social worked, first I want to ask you some questions ok?"

Sasukegave no response.

"…Right well what is you name?"

"Sasuke…"

"Who are your parents?"

"Fugaku…and Mikoto." It really hurt Sasuke to say the names of his deseased parents but the faster he answered the questions, the sooner he would be out of here.

"I understand that you have a brother, what is is name?"

After Rin asked this question, the Jounin looked at Sasuke and awaited his answer.

"I…have no brother."

* * *

So that was the second special chapter!

I have serious writer's block! I probaly wont have anything up for a while, but I'm thinking of a new fanfic idea...

**1- I don't know about you, but Kakashi looks really short for a 13 year old, compared to Itachi when he was 13.**

**2- Remember, in the Kakashi Gaiden, when Kakashi was a Jounin, his father had already died.**

**3- This happened in the first special chapter.**

**4- Are you ok?**


End file.
